


Summer vacation

by yolo2158



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo2158/pseuds/yolo2158
Summary: It is a sanvers au. Where Maggie is a teacher and Alex is a student. They didn't have the chance to meet in the school. But what would happen if they finally do in a summer vacation organised by the school?





	Summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I post. I didn't have lot of time to make it better i'm sorry. Hope it is worth it.

I received the official piece of paper a month ago. I immediately throw it in the recycle box when i was at home. But of course, Kara look at me open mouth and eyebrow fully up. She was going to show me her angriness.   
"Did you just throw it!" said Kara obviously angry of what I did.   
I breath out because of the stupidity, come on it's just a pice of paper…  
\- "Yes and don’t try to change my opinion. I don’t want to get in a vacation of two week, in Quebec with teacher and other student."   
She come closer to me to cheer me up.   
\- "Oh come on, it’s gonna be fun!" said Kara obviously exited of this travel.  
I roll my eye and try to find a good excuse to not go.  
\- "It's cold there!"  
She look at like I was the stupidest in this familly.   
\- "Alex we are going in summer, believe me it's more hot then here!  
\- Anyway, like I said, I’m not changing my mind. " I said trying to escape the kitchen.   
She run to face me and stop me before I take the stair and hide myself in my bedroom.   
\- "Look maybe it would be the best experience of all time? Maybe you’ll meet someone. I don’t know, just come. Be there for me, please."   
And of course she give me the puppy eye.  
And that was the day, I make the worsted decision of my life.   
Well, I thinks it was.  
———   
All my package were ready. Kara rush in my bedroom all exited.   
\- "You're ready?"   
I look at her all exited with her suit case. I take a deep breath before to talk.   
\- "Yes, you can wait for me outside."  
She smile and run outside while I breathed out. Fine Alex, everything’s will be fine. I close my lights and step outside. Kara was already in the car as my mom. I put my suit case in the back and sit in the front. We were ready to go, at school. I look at the house and think that i still can return to home and not go.   
\- "Why did I said yes again?  
\- Because I make you the puppy eye!   
\- I can’t believe I said yes."  
She laughs and I roll my eye. She was the type of person that will sing in the bus. That type of person checking if you put solar cream. But worst that type of person, to talk to teacher.   
Seriously who do that? 

Sadly the ride of car ended fast, we were already in the parking of the school. So we get outside of the car getting our suitcase. Some student where there near the bus. My teacher of chemistry was there with her list. She put a checkmark on my name and we give our suitcase to the man, that was probably the driver, so he could put it in the bus.   
\- "You had Lena in chemistry?" ask Kara intrigued.   
I look at her surprise of her question, why it matter?  
\- "Yes, why?"   
\- She look at and raised her shoulder up.  
\- "I heard she was the best."   
We pause for a moment because Kara tried to find someone. Then she seem to find what she try to found. So she walk to a cute tiny women with paper in her hand. I mean yeah cute one, I mean like for a women. . Her eye meet mine and she check my sister.   
\- "I’m here! "  
She smile and raised an eye brown up.   
\- " I see, there little Danvers, your name is check."  
Kara frown and look at me and then her.   
\- " Why little Danvers?"   
I look at her, then gazing her. I smile proudly with my one head taller.   
\- "kay fine…" said Kara to fake she was mad.   
She then turn around and I turn my head to the teacher and we smile at each other. She have a really so damn cute smile, I mean, dimple. I got lost a bit when my teacher to wake us up.   
\- "Okay student, enter in the bus. We have to leave!"   
I start to walk to join Kara and enter with her in the bus. We get a sit in the middle. I sit close to the window. Then Kara smile so proudly to Winn, our gay friend. Cause Kara and obviously Lucy really wanted to have a gay friend.   
When Lucy enter she make all the noise to get my attention and of course she get it.   
\- "Heyyy, isn't my bestie!  
\- Hey  
\- Can you less be happy?   
\- Yes."   
She roll her eye and she look at us and take a deep breath.   
\- "Come on guys, be more gai!  
\- I am already!" Said Winn proudly.  
Kara look at me all intriged and I raised my shoulder up, so she look at Lucy.   
\- "Okay but why we have to be more gay?   
\- Cause in French there a word "gai" said being cheerful !" said Lucy like it was something that we should all know.   
\- "And Since when you learn French?" I add.   
\- "Since I try to get a guy that speak French…"   
I roll my eye and look at the window desesperate.   
\- "Why I ask, it’s always about boys…"  
She roll her eye sitting next to little Winn. They all talk together and I put my headphone on my ear. For now all I want is the only time I maybe have to be with myself.   
———  
Kara hit my arm a bit to told me we where already at the airport. I apparently fall asleep on the window. So stood up and get outside to take my suitcase. I look at Kara when we enter in the plane.  
\- "What is your sit?  
\- 33 B and yours?   
\- Uh, 30 B …"  
Kara look at the seat and look to find it.   
\- " I found my seat. It’s next to your teacher I see.   
\- I laugh a bit look at her.  
\- Well good flight Kara." I said sarcastically.  
Kara look at me like it doesn't hit her.  
\- "Well, I like talking to teacher.   
\- Your such a weirdo."   
She smile and I follow my way to try to find my seat I stop to see the seat 30 c and see that it was already taken. So I check who was the lucky to have the seat close to the window.   
And it was a teacher.  
It was Kara teacher.  
Fine karma, fine.   
I sit next to her and she look me as I do. We didn’t say any word, not for now. Because the airport worker explain us some of their security rules. When they finish they close the door. Nobody was next to me. I could sit there and have a space between us.  
But I didn’t. 

\- "Who was suppose to be there?" I ask to her.  
She look at me surprise and answer.  
\- "A girl from my class that didn’t show I guess …   
\- You know she was going to be there?" I ask intrigued.   
\- Maybe, I just more know she is a chicken." She smile at me sarcastically and I get myself comfortable.   
Our arm touched each other but I didn’t move.   
And she didn’t.   
I put my elbow in front of her to be comfortable. I look at her and decide to present myself.  
\- " I'm Alex  
\- Maggie Sawyer, happy to meet the other Danvers."  
I smile and she give me back while we shake our hand.   
\- "So, what profile are you, nature science I guess?   
\- Ugh yes, it’s my last year."   
I smile because finally all the college was finally behind me.   
\- "Oh great, so you pass all you class? " ask Maggie.  
\- "Yeah I’m going to university.   
\- Well congrats Danvers."   
I smile proudly and look at her trying to found fast a sujet.   
\- "Thanks, do you teach since long?   
\- Why you said that, do I look this old?" She said sarcastically.   
\- "No, you don't, this is why I was asking…  
\- I'm there since five years, but I was in stage for the first 3 years. I’m not an old teacher.   
\- That’s not what I mean.   
\- I know I’m being sarcastic. I’m the youngest here with Lena."   
I move my head up and down an bit my cheek.   
\- "Why chemistry?"  
She look at me and smile a bit like it was not really a good story.  
\- " I had my university, I had my doctora of science division. I tried to go in the cop. But apparently I'm tiny and I’m a women. So I didn’t made it. So I teach I guess …   
\- Do you like it?   
\- I mean, it’s not that bad. Less cool then police but, it’s still a great work.  
\- And why cop?"  
I looked at her intrigued and it feel at sensible question and I feel immediately bad.   
\- "My dad was a cop, so you know…"   
\- Yes I know, my dad was a full nerd. I thing I meet my mom in a old fashion of comic con …"  
\- She look at me and then laugh seriously and add,  
\- "That’s cheesy"   
\- you didn’t heard the whole story …"   
She laugh and I smile. A girl came to give us with the menu of what they offer to eat and I share it with Maggie.   
\- "Do you have something to purpose me?  
\- The tortellini one are the more great, for a plane. Is this your first plane?   
\- Yes actually…"  
She then look at me up and down trying to analyse me.   
\- " Your pretty relax.   
\- I am courageous!"  
Then the commander cut us in our conversation.   
Commander- "Ladies and gentleman, make sure to close your phone. We will start to flight."  
I stop breathing for a second. The plane start to move and I look at the window that Maggie looked too. The plane start to fly and shake a lot.   
If I don’t die of a heart attack first.   
\- "Don’t worry", she said softly  
I looked at her terrified when the plane shake worsted. I don’t think I could grab a seat harder than that. I open my hand because I praticly cut my palm with my nail and I bit my lip looking at the other way of the window,  
and then,   
I feel finger,   
on my palm.   
Tracing and close in my hand,   
It was Maggie…   
I turned my head fast and she give me a little “we will be okay” smile. I smile a little back closing my hand with her,   
and even the plane shake more now.   
It doesn’t seem scary,   
at all.   
But now,   
the plane stop to shake. So we both look at the window, still holding hand. But I didn’t want us to let our hand go, but we have too.   
\- "Thanks you …"  
She look at me in a smile while our hand left each other.   
\- "Anytime…", she said softly.   
I smile softly as she do.   
\- "So tortellini?   
\- Yes."   
———   
And we talk, for the most of the plane travel. I never thought I would like talking to someone like that.   
But then, it’s was getting dark outside. So I take my teddy bear in one of my hand and Maggie see it, she immediately smile.   
\- "You have a teddy bear to sleep?   
\- Yeah, my dad gave me it when I was a kid, because I was scare of thunder…  
\- Aww that’s so cute, what’s his or her name.   
\- Kiwi  
\- Kiwi, Why ?   
\- I really liked those fruit when I was a kid, don’t question me."  
She laughed and she extend her hand to my teddy and look at me if it was okay. So I push it to prove her she can take it. So she did and it was the cutest things i could ever see.   
\- "Is it like a lucky teddy or more like I bring him because even I’m not scare anymore it’s a tradition?   
\- I’m still scare of thunder…"   
She look at me with all her smile and now?   
I don’t feel shame anymore of my kid scare.  
\- "If you want a secret. I’m scare when I swim and my feet don’t touch the floor…   
\- So basically you don’t really swim cause…"  
She look at me with her eyebrows up.   
I smile proudly of my joke and she gave me a hit with her elbow sarcastically.   
She gave my teddy back and I put down my seat. I put some duvet on me and gladly I was the type of person to fall asleep everywhere. So I close my eye and fall asleep, but when I wake up.   
I was so comfortable. I didn’t want to move. I wanted to stay there,   
forever.  
But then I feel a hand,   
in my hair,   
Playing a bit with them.   
So I open my eye to see a neck   
and I realize that,  
my head was on Maggie shoulder.   
I stood my head up quickly and shily.   
\- "Sorry, since when I feel asleep on you?   
\- The beginning …"  
I look at her shock that she let my head on her this long.   
\- " I- I am so sorry. You should have wake me sooner…   
\- It’s okay, you didn't seem to have a good dream…  
\- Yeah, I dream of a plane crash …   
\- Gladly it doesn’t came true   
\- Wait, did you played in my hair to calm me down?"   
She move her head up and down to said yes.  
\- "You where not obligated too ….   
\- I know, but I wasn’t falling asleep. So it pass time. By the way your hair are soft and smell good so, I didn’t mind. "  
I feel my cheek burning and I smile shily.   
\- "Okay, thanks you, again…   
\- I didn't have the choice to wake by the way   
\- why ?   
\- We have to leave, we are in Quebec now.   
\- Yeah? Let me see!"  
I checked the window and see the airport.   
\- "Woah, cool, let’s go then!"  
So we get out of the plane with the other student to be in the airport. Maggie take my arm gently to talk to me some minut alone.   
\- "Just in case, have a good vacation.  
\- Why it feel like a goodbye?  
\- They make group for the trip, so maybe we won’t see each other again …  
\- Oh okay …" I said trying to hide my sad feeling.  
\- "Don’t worry, we will see each other around Danvers."  
She smile and turn around to walk through Lena.   
Why do now I feel empty?   
But why this trip sound to be more funny now.   
And why I wished I would be grouped with Maggie.   
So much question and not a lot of answer.  
But then   
\- "So the team are Maggie with : Lucy, James, Vicky and Alex." said Lena to tell who were the group.   
She follow to say the other group.  
But the only thing that happens.   
When we both headed my name.   
We looked at each other all smiling.   
Because now,   
all this trip, was going to be fun.

\---

Then the teacher where talking together after the annoncement. So Lucy, Kara and Winn come near by me.   
\- "Why we have to be with Vicky! I hate those student that want to be THE favorite. " said Lucy.  
\- Who doesn’t hate them." I add.  
Maggie called her group and Lena call her group with Kara, Mike, Max and Emily. We follow them when we enter in a bus to head up to the hotel. Lena and Maggie looked like to talk a lot and that worry me. Something went wrong. But at the same time not and finally I get to know why. Because when we where in the hotel Maggie take my arm to talk to me, alone.   
\- "There two of ours students that didn’t finally come to the travel. So we things about cancelling your chamber and take the money for more great activity."  
I take some second to think about what she said but I already know the answer.   
\- " Okay but where are we sleeping?  
\- We talked with the school. Because we get a chamber with two double bed. So me and Lena will sleep together and you with Lucy in the other one. I just wanted to make sure it’s okay for you to change the chamber. “   
Wait that mean I will sleep in the same chamber then two teacher. I think about it a second and I’ll do it for the money we save. Okay maybe more to past time with Maggie but still.  
\- “It’s okay   
\- You will see we are ,not boring teacher, I promess.   
\- I already see that…"   
She smile and Lena put a smile on her face because Lucy already accept.   
\- "Thank you  
\- Anytime…"  
She touched my arm before to head up to Lena. Lucy walk to me and then with me.  
\- Why you accept?” ask me lucy because it’s not normal for me to accept those type of things.  
\- “I mean they took the money for more activity…   
\- Of course… " she look to analyze me and we walk through the chamber.  
The student where all already in their chamber and we enter in our. Lucy jumped in the first bed and say: "OURS BED!"   
\- "Well I think I don’t have the choice."   
Lucy laugh and I roll my eye thinking about it a bit.  
I’ll be sleeping, in the same chamber then Maggie.   
But why I was thinking about it.   
She’s just a simple teacher…  
———   
When we wake up, I mean Lucy. Because she throw me a pillow in the face.  
\- "I told her to be careful with you” said Maggie warning me.  
\- “So what are the activity?” Said Lucy that already wanted to leave.   
\- “What about shopping?”  
Ask Lena and caption Lucy attention immediately.   
\- “Okay your definitely my favorite teacher."   
They talked about girly stuff and I take my wallet. And of course, Lucy kept me like a dog to shop with her.   
\- "Did you need something?   
\- A swim suit.   
\- Ohhhhh That’s gonna be fun, a sexy one to impress sexy guy uh?   
\- Yeah…" I said sarcastically.  
I push her gently and she laugh. We get to a bikini shop and she show me a lot of stuff and then my eye stop. On a boy short swim suit. It was the more beautiful one I see. I touched it and look the size. I could try it.   
\- "Boy short?" Said Lucy looking at me.  
My cheek burned and she looked at it.   
\- "It’s-cool..?” I said trying to explain myself.   
\- Okay, but now we have to find a top that fit with it”.   
I smile with the fact she didn’t judge me and gladly she found fast a top. So I enter to put it on me and I liked it so much.   
\- "Come out"   
I breath out and open the door slowly and she didn’t said anything.   
\- "it is that bad? Okay I just- “   
Then Lucy cut me before I finish my sentence.   
\- “Wait-no it’s just, come closer I want to see you more. "  
I step closer shily.   
\- "Oh my god Alex. Your so- woah.   
\- Stop !   
\- I’m-I’m so sorry, I should . God how I didn’t know. Now that I think about it it’s so obvious…  
\- What are you talking about?”  
Lucy look at me worried and I didn’t understood why.  
\- “Since when did you know?   
\- Know what?   
\- That your a lesbian."   
A silence just grown and I my heart stop to beat, then looking around to see if someone could hear.   
\- "How- how you know!   
\- Sweetie, I’m sorry for all the joke and stuff…   
\- Don’t tell anyone, please… “  
She keep come closer to me and then she touch my arm  
\- “Don’t worry about that, but tell me, when?   
\- One year ago…   
\- How ?   
\- I don’t know I hate boys and when-when max kissed me I just-“  
Then Lucy cut me again.   
\- Wait that douch kissed you!   
\- Don't remind me this past memory …   
\- That’s gross.   
\- I know"  
She take a moment to think about what she was going to say.   
\- "Okay I’ll forgive that horrible memories and you forgive me?"   
I smile and she open her arm hugged me.   
\- "Your gonna impress girl at the beach Alex…"   
I smile and she gave it back.   
And that's how I come out to Lucy.  
———   
\- "Oh look they give a cap free with it you could, you know where it by the behind…” said Lucy after founding the free cap.  
\- “No!   
\- Why not ?   
\- Cause I’ll look-  
\- Gay, and?   
\- I don’t want anybody else to know Lucy…   
\- Okay, but taked it, cause it’s a cool one."   
So I taked it.   
\- "Are you exited to wear your short?” Said Lucy to change the subject.   
\- “I don’t know, what if everyone realize that I’m into girl…  
\- They won’t, I didn’t know before, imagine them.   
\- I guess your kind of right.   
\- Look why not. You’ll see sexy girl IN BIKINI.   
\- Lucy that’s gay…   
\- I'm bi”  
I look at her surprise of what she just tell me.   
\- "What, but you never talked about it before!   
\- How I could. I always talk about boys and nobody cheer to talk about girl with me, but now…   
\- I’m in big trouble…   
\- You don’t know how much. Like imagine…”   
She take a moment to think about the sexiest girl she know.   
“ Like Maggie in a bikini.  
\- Why are you talking about her?  
\- Oh come on, she’s hot.  
\- She is a teacher.   
\- That doesn’t mean she can't be hot. Come on Alex, you can say that’s she not beautiful!   
\- Yeah she is okay"  
She look at me desesperate.   
\- "Okay, she is okay. Did you heard you?   
\- It’s just weird. Yeah she is beautiful, but it’s the teacher of Kara   
\- And What? How many times did have a crush on a teacher. Now it’s your time   
\- She- she’s not my type   
\- How can she not. I’m sure she is, but your hiding it. Deep inside, with your gay feeling."  
I roll my eye when I make her realize that we found the group.   
\- "We are going back to the hotel. Then we all meet at the beach, Okay guys?”   
Said Maggie before we leave the supermarket.  
Lucy look at me smiling.   
Yes I was in some big trouble.   
———   
\- "Alexxx” Said Lucy.   
\- “What?  
\- Oh my god your so hot”   
Add Lucy after swing me step outside the bathroom.   
\- “Stop, what you want?   
\- Can you attach my bikini in the back please?  
\- Yeah …"  
She turn back and I make sure it was tight enough. I look in the mirror and turn my head at Maggie trying to tight up her bikini top.   
\- "Need some help there Sawyer. There a great gentlewoman here.  
\- It would be appreciate actually."   
Lucy give me a big smile and I try to walk while I stare at her. Looking at her back. I wanted to trace a finger in her back and I shake my head. Concentration on your mission! I tighten up her top of bikini and not looking when she turn back. I didn’t want to stare to much.   
Then she take a elastic and did a bun with her hair. Now I could see her neck and- stop! Why I wanted to kiss the back of her neck. That was all of Lucy fault!   
\- "I know it you where good with your finger" Said Lucy in my ear. I punch her and she fake it hurt. We step outside of the building not waiting after Maggie And Lena. Lucy get off all her clothes off already and look at me.   
\- "Come on you just have a shirt to take off"  
I take it slowly off and my cheek burn.  
\- "And now turn your head   
\- Where?”  
I turned my head and…  
Woah,  
Maggie,   
In bikini.   
I never thought I would be so lucky to be a lesbian and I turn my head back at Lucy smiling at me. Everyone looked Maggie like she was a pice of meal. Then they all return to their activity.   
\- "Okay it’s time to go in the water!  
\- Why you are already wet"   
I looked at her angry and she run, so I follow her. I splash her with water and I have fun with her a bit. Finally I could get off Maggie of my mind. But that was a totally useless case now. She was now wet, from the water and she didn’t have her bun anymore and wow. Maggie was hot, Lucy she was right. But there no way I’m gonna have a crush on her, right?   
\- "You wear my cap now” I Said to Lucy because of course she put it on her head.   
\- “Because miss don't want to wear it   
\- Because you can look straight with it!   
\- Not to loud, she is coming   
\- Who?  
\- Your girlfriend."   
I was intrigued and Maggie was coming near us.   
\- "Cool hat Lucy."  
She takes it in her hand and look at it.   
\- “Actually it’s Alex one.” Said Lucy smiling at me like it was a medal.   
\- “Oh really, you have great taste Danvers."   
I smile and Lucy close one eye. Maggie look at me and stepping so closer to me, that closer, that I stopped to breath. She stepped on her feet and put the cap on my head,   
By the behind,   
And she stood back with a smile.   
I smile and finally breath.  
I feel so cool with it and I look around. People were looking at me and I didn’t want to feel weird. But with how Maggie looked at me. How I could feel like that …   
———   
We return from the hotel to supper and went back in the chamber. ”  
\- "Okay first of all, it’s to soon to sleep, so what you guys think about listening a movie? “ purpose Lucy to everyone.   
We all agreed and Maggie sit next to me. Lucy and Lena were on their stomach in front of the bed, looking for movie to listen.   
\- "Ohhh, horror movie?” Purpose Lucy.   
\- “Down for it, but which one? “ I ask.   
\- “What about the circle?” Purpose Lucy.   
\- “Yes, it’s my favorite!", said Lena all exited.   
I looked at Maggie that didn’t say any word.   
\- "I'm not a fan of horror movie, but why not?"  
And then I look at her, she didn’t want to but she didn’t want to be the chicken. So I had to look at her. If she was okay. Because when the movie start. Her muscle was already tense. So I give her kiwi and she look at me with that smile. Like I had given her a diamond. But that wasn’t working. She was more and more hiding herself in the duvet. So I bit my lips and take my guts. To extend my arm looking at her. To ask, if this was okay and she lean in my arm. Then she put her arm in my back. And now? She look to fell secure. I wasn’t listening the movie because I have to check if she can hear my heartbeat. It’s maybe a scary movie. But was what more scares. Was my feeling growing faster.   
———   
\- "Goodnight Danvers   
\- Goodnight Sawyer"   
I looked at her closing her eye. Looked how good she look when she sleep. Then I turn to be on my back looking at the floor and feel Lucy looking at me. I turned my face and she know it.   
Because she always do.   
And all was coming in my head was:   
Why was she a teacher ? 

\---

I was thinking it was a dream when I open my eye because of the noise.   
\- “Kiss her on the forehead!” Yell Lucy exited.   
\- “No the cheek!” yell Lena.   
I open briefly my eye just to see Maggie in my vision lean down and I close my eye, smiling. I thought her lips would go somewhere else. But they go on my forehead. At least it wasn’t a dream. So I open my eye and smile that Maggie gave me back.   
\- “Awwww” Said Lucy after swing us.   
\- “Okay guys, the breakfast is ready!” Said Lena to let us, alone.  
Lucy get out and run fast as Lena. That let the two of us.   
\- “Good morning” said the beautiful women in front of me.   
I laugh gently about how soft she said her sentence. She was sitting on my bed and I sit to face her.   
\- “I like your pyjamas  
\- Yeah it’s a gift from Lucy   
\- She have great taste   
\- Sometime … “  
She smile and I do too. I didn’t want our moment to end again, but it have too.   
-“ We should go get our breakfast before we get nothing.   
\- Great idea…”   
I jump off the bed and she show me the way.   
\- “Before you”  
I laught with her and we get our breakfast. Sitting in front of each other to talk again.   
———   
When we finish to eat we walk for at least 20 min to get to the subway.   
\- “So you see, I’m actually matching you two and it seem to work” Said Lucy teasing me.   
\- “It doesn’t she just, sweet with me that’s it…  
\- Oh and you really believe that ?   
Alex- I just don’t want to get my hope up.   
\- If you want to... “  
Maggie gave our subway ticket for the day and it was close to the hour point.   
Some of the student where lucky to sit. So I take a bar in the top of the roof and Maggie try to grab it. She was to small and I smile. She look at me and I showed her my arm. She smile and grab it. Okay that’s fine, absolutely fine. The subway start to move and I finally hold her better. And we stay like this. For 30 minuts. And Lucy smile a lot to look at us. But then, a student offers a sit to Maggie. And she was smiling at me like, ‘I’m going to stole your obviously crush’.   
She is mine.   
\- “We have to get out anyway, but thanks”  
And I smile that I win her.   
For the next five minuts. Because when the subway stop.   
She let my arm go and say a thanks. And I feel again empty.   
———  
And we visit a museum and apparently. The same student seem to stay close to my Maggie. And Lucy analyze me. Because of course it piss me off a bit. But I didn’t want everyone to think I try to be the favorite of the teacher. Maybe it was true but I don’t try to hard to do it. Maybe she feel the same about me? Or I’m just crazy cause that seem to be the only true answer. When we get out, there where a lot of stand outside and there where a cool game called colour challenge. The main person put a colour on your neck. Gives you a pice of paper and at the end of the day you check with who you are and what you two have to do. It seem to be fun. Everyone get our colour getting the excitement to know who was the other one. I didn’t check the paper and think. What if Maggie and I have the same colour? But what if it say kissing each other? I let it go off my mind.   
\- “I had James!” Said Lucy already excited.   
\- “How you know!” I ask, because the rule where set .   
\- “I checked you didn’t already. They all did.   
\- I don't know I’m afraid   
\- Look baby gay Alex. Your afraid that Maggie will kiss another women then you.   
\- Yes of course but more if I have her and we have to kiss   
\- Why not it’s a great opportunity!   
\- I don’t want us to kiss because of a pice of paper.”  
She look at me like it was the stupidest idea of all time.   
\- “You are so cheesy Danvers. You don’t know what you miss!  
\- I know …”  
And they all find each other.   
\- “Hey Danvers hungry for supper?   
\- Yeah, I’ll take a sandwich I think”   
She look away and look at me deeply in the eye.   
\- “So who you got?”   
She said that with such interest into the answer.   
\- “I didn’t check again.   
\- Do you want to know then?”   
She said all exited to reveal my colour.   
\- “I don’t know …  
\- Are you okay ?   
\- Yes i’m fine I just don’t want to know finally …   
\- Oh okay  
\- And who you got …?   
\- I don’t know again … “  
We separate when we could take our supper and I left on the balcony alone. Everyone get together to their match up. I wanted to be some minut alone, but of course we interrupt me.   
\- “ Can I?” Ask Maggie.   
\- “If you want, i’m looking at the sun …   
\- Well it’s a beautiful view.   
\- Why are you here ?   
\- They are all exited with their teenager feeling and i don’t know I wanted to leave and then find you.”   
I laugh and add:   
Alex-“ I’m a teenager too.  
Maggie- Well your different …   
\- So you do you know finally ?   
\- No…”  
I checked her neck and bit my cheek.   
\- “ Do you know your colour ?   
\- Yeah it’s the blue one…   
\- Ah okay, it’s a nice colour at least. Did you check the challenge ?   
\- No- not again…   
\- Did you heard some of the other challenge? “   
She look at me and think about what she heard.   
\- “Yeah some where, we’ll- I think your friend and James have 5 min in the dark. Then Kara have going on the beach at midnight.   
\- Okay you can stop I don’t wanna know much more   
\- That’s all I know but she wasn’t with Mike “   
I breath hard just to heard his name.   
\- “ Do you like him ?   
Maggie- He his a douch…   
\- That’s what I always say. “  
I touch the floor raising up my neck to see more of the view and I looked at Maggie that check my neck. I turn back my head because now she might know and I am afraid.   
\- “ Of course I have to have short hair   
\- I won’t tell you if you don’t want to.   
\- You knew..?  
\- Maybe …   
\- I have blue right … “  
She didn’t say anything and I didn’t move.   
-“ It’s okay I won’t check the paper it’s probably stupid, but what do you said about doing something?  
\- What do you mean?   
\- I wanna go somewhere, it is the only time I have to get out of the hotel, so what are you saying?   
\- Is it all because-   
\- It’s not I swear.”  
I check at her pushing herself with her hand and raise it in front of me.   
-“ Come on, you’ll have fun, I cross my arm. “  
I smile taking her hand and she smile and laugh. She didn’t let my hand go while we walk to the exit and we run outside.   
\- “What are you planning?   
\- I don’t know   
\- You don’t know?   
\- Nope. “  
She laugh and I wasn’t sure.   
\- “Nothing dangerous I promise”   
I smile while she detach her hand of mine.   
\- “Okay first you have to try a vegan ice cream   
\- Vegan ice cream ?   
\- Yes vegan, you’ll see you’ll like   
\- I should not getting that bet. “  
She stop at an ice cream truck waiting in line.   
\- “Chocolat, I guess? “ ask Maggie after she read me.   
\- “Yes please, what are you taking?  
\- Vanilla and coconut. “  
She taked our order gives me my cup.   
\- “How much I have to-“   
And Maggie cut me fast.   
\- Nothings, you accept, so it’s my treat.   
\- Your sure   
\- So sure. “   
I smile and she gives me back waiting for me to try. I taked a bit and I was surprise.   
\- “Sooo?  
\- It’s not that bad.”  
She smile proudly and I finish it in some minut.   
\- “Thanks by the way I forgot to say it   
\- Your welcome “   
We walk side by side one the beach and she step faster then me so when she turn around before to tell me to stop here. I bumped into her. She throw her cup in the trash and I throw mine still looking at her.   
\- ”Actually I don’t have any other things in mind   
\- I don’t know, what if we sit a moment on the beach, I could check on my phone some activity.   
\- Sound great.”  
She turn back walking closer to the water. I step in the water to let my feet on the water.   
“It’s not that cold   
\- Gladly “  
I let my phone on the sand smiling at her.   
\- “ You have the guts?   
\- You wanna swim?  
\- Not swim, we can walk the far we can get … ”  
She smile that I remember she was afraid of not touching the floor. I bit my lips showing my hand. She laugh and let her phone on the sand. She take my hand and I walk by the behind. Then I stop because Maggie was short. I laught and jump on the water.   
\- “Woah not close to me” yell Maggie to make me stop.   
\- “Come on your hair are again dry   
\- They would take an hour to dry after”  
I laugh and push water on her. She fake to be mad and push water on me. I never think I would have so much fun, with a teacher. I swim a bit and get close to her again. Looking at her lips a bit.   
\- “I think we should left, your lips are getting blue. How can you get cold?   
\- Look I’m old okay!”  
I laugh when we turn around to get out of the water. I let my body on the sand and Maggie join me.   
\- “You let a pice of paper dry, is that a number?   
\- What- no- don’t- hey give me that! “   
I laugh taking the pice of paper and she practically put herself on me.   
\- “Oh, it’s the colour paper.  
\- I told you not to check…   
\- It’s holding hand.”  
I close the pice of paper throwing far away.   
\- “ It’s already done since the plane so…   
\- I told you, it’s not because the pice of paper…   
\- So you don’t let my hand go not because of the pice of paper.  
\- Exactly. “  
I smile a bit and I bit my inner cheek.   
\- “It’s getting cold, we should get inside” Said Maggie worried about us.  
\- “Yeah your right, we could watch a movie?   
\- That’s a really great idea. “  
I looked at her and she was still on me.   
\- “If you dont move, I can’t too.   
\- yeah, right, sorry.”  
I laught a bit and her too when she get off me.   
\- “Your oka-“   
Our head hit each other and I step my head back.   
\- “Outch   
\- Oh, sorry “  
I put my hand on my forehead and she put her hand too.   
She look to bit her lips a bit too. She put her hand on my cheek and I didn’t move.   
Was it going to happen, like now?   
\- “Your okay ?   
Yeah, I’m- I’m fine …”   
I had trouble to talk with the fact that Maggie face was so close to mine. I could kiss her if i wanted to.   
\- “And are you okay?”  
She look in my eye smiling and I swear she looked my lips.   
\- “Yeah …”  
The silence raise and I had to save the moment.   
\- “Your- your lips aren’t blue anymore, if you wanted to know…”   
She laught and look deeply in my eye.   
\- “ You are sure?”   
She bit her lips together and I had again trouble to breath.   
\- “Pretty sure…   
\- Pretty or sure?  
\- Maybe again, a bit …   
\- Yeah?   
\- Yeah”   
She look at me deeply in the eye and that melt me.  
\- “We should really do something about you know…   
\- Maybe …”   
She smile a little and mine crack too. Damn she is so beautiful. She pushed herself close and I close my eye instinctively. Because finally?   
She put her lips on mine,   
And of course ?   
I smile on that one that. Because I waited for so long to do that. So I give her kiss back. Putting a hand in the back because with the fact Maggie leaned into me. I was going to fall. I taked Maggie cheek with my two hand and fall with her. She separate to laugh and I smile.   
\- “We still should get inside   
\- Five minuts”  
She smile and laugh when I leaned into her to follow to kiss her.   
So all was because of what we wanted. Not because a pice of paper…   
———   
After that kiss Maggie and I try to hide our smile and enter in the hotel room. It was an empty one and we where surprise.   
\- “Where is everyone?” Maggie ask after looking around.   
I opened my phone to check on Lucy.   
\- “ I will not coming back tonight, but don’t worry about me ;) “   
I roll my eye.   
\- “Well don’t worry about Lucy … “  
I close my phone putting in my pocket.   
-“ And Lena?” Ask Maggie worried   
-“ Do she have your number ?   
\- Oh no I remember she told me she was going to do camping after the beach activity.   
\- Oh I see   
\- Well we have the chamber for us tonight.   
\- But I’m the one to choice the movie!  
\- I was going to said the same thing. “  
I look in Netflix a good movie.  
“Disney or your too old ?   
\- We are never too old for Disney.  
\- Kay so what about Lilo and stitch?  
\- Sound great ”  
I smile sitting next to Maggie and looking at the tv.   
And now?  
What happen?   
Do that kiss mean that we are like… something or not ?   
I didn’t want to look at her. But then she take my hand and I blush. So take her hand too smilling and I feel she was smiling to.   
But wait,  
Maggie and I are,  
Alone.  
So we could technically   
Sleep together  
Or not.  
Maybe it’s to soon,   
Or maybe not, it’s only sleeping.  
\- “ You can get yourself comfortable Danvers you know?  
\- Yeah I was planning on that.  
\- Before you get angry, I’m going to fall asleep on the movie.   
\- So your that type of person …   
\- I am … “  
I look at her and she smile.   
\- “ I’ll put duvet on you then   
\- Aw, thanks and a kiss on the forehead?   
Alex- Of course”  
But I was the one falling asleep.   
\- “Earth to Danvers, it’s your movie.  
\- Mff  
\- Your right I’m tired too.”  
She takes the magnet and take off the tv. I looked at her putting herself on the bed and I bit my lips.   
\- “Can- can i stay?   
\- Of course you are dummy.   
\- Hey I’m still there you know!”   
She taked my hand and I keep closing.   
\- “Don’t try I’m not a little spoon.   
\- You’re not funny!  
\- I know, but you like to be the little spoon. Don’t fight me.”  
I turn around trying to keep my smile.   
\- “I don’t …   
\- I can see your smile from here Danvers   
\- What smile? “  
She raise her head putting a finger on my smile cracking on my lips.   
\- “This one.  
\- Kay fine …   
\- Goodnight Danvers.   
\- Goodnight Sawyer … “  
And then silence.   
\- “ Where is my kiss?   
\- Jeez… “  
She kissed me on the cheek and I smile.   
\- “Thanks you.   
\- Your such a kid.   
\- Oh don’t act like you didn’t want one …   
\- I don’t …  
\- Ugh, Ugh   
\- Kay maybe … “  
I turn away kissing her on the forehead and putting my head on her chest. I could feel her breath slowly. Then heard her heartbeat grown faster.   
\- “Kay, now we are going to sleep.   
\- Yes, goodnight …   
\- Goodnight…”  
And gladly?   
It wasn’t a dream …


End file.
